


Volunteering

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck volunteers to go on a mission with Radek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volunteering

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Radek Zelenka: Sex God Meme from my LJ last year

Radek balked at the request to go to what was called the "Lord of the Flies" planet, but Rodney pulled rank, forcing him to go. "Very well," Elizabeth said, "but we need another volunteer." Resources had been stretched thin because of a massive project that had to be completed prior to declassification of the Stargate project, and the call from Keras about the shield malfunction couldn't have come at a worse time.   
  
"I'll go," she hears from just outside her office, the voice causing everyone to turn.   
  
"Chuck..." she starts.   
  
Chuck smiles, though he's looking directly at Zelenka, not their boss. "You sure?" she asks, earning her a nod. "Okay then," she says. "You two go discuss what you'll need, then come back suited up and ready to go."  
  
Zelenka gets up from the table and crosses to Chuck. "Maybe we could meet in my quarters?" Zelenka asks. He leans in and whispers, "Please bring flavored lube I left in your room last night," then licks the outer shell of Chuck's ear, being careful not to be seen.   
  
"You boys have fun," Sheppard calls from behind them.   
  
Radek grabs Chuck's ass, giving it a squeeze. "Oh we will, Colonel," he says, leering at Chuck. "We will."


End file.
